the misscarrage
by holbyclover
Summary: Jac and Joseph are married and jac is 29 weeks pregnant with their child in jac just thinks she is ill but what will happen in theatre. this is my first fanfic by the way. if anyone has any ideas or improvements they would be appreciated. please read and review thanks:-)
1. Chapter 1

**The miscarriage**

_Chapter 1 _

"Jac there's a patient in bed 8 complaining of breathlessness and is asking for you" the skinny Scottish nurse said handing the pregnant consultant the file for the patient. She took no notice as she had a tummy ache but as usual she dismissed it as something not as serious in this case it being indigestion but she knew it wasn't that.

"Are you ok, you seem a bit…off?" slight concern was now etched across Jonny's face as he put an arm on her shoulder. Although it had been just over 18 months since they split up he still cared for her. "Right, I'm paging joseph!" The nurse said as he placed the file down on the nurses' station, he didn't like joseph and this baby was nothing to do with jonny because it wasn't his but he didn't like seeing Jac in pain. "No, no…I'm fine… he won't be able to do anything anyway he's in theatre, it's just a bit of indigestion" Jac finally spoke up through her pain. The horrible pain in her stomach was excruciating but she didn't show it due to years of practise of the ice-queen exterior and her considerably high pain threshold. Jonny looked at her unconvinced but he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of her so he just placed the file in front of her and went off on his break.

"Suction, now" joseph shouted. He was preforming a triple bypass and there was a bleed and he was struggling to find the sauce of it. "right, got it" joseph said slowly as he concentrated on stopping the bleed.

An hour later and they had finished the procedure "right, I'll leave you to close up" the surgeon said backing away from the table. Joseph was in theatre all day today and his next procedure was him assisting his wife preforming an esophagectomy. Joseph preferred to keep Jac out of theatre in her condition even though it was ages away that his baby was due, however, Ms Naylor was the only one in the hospital who had the special training in the Japanese style esophagectomy.

Joseph picked up the phone and rang Darwin to see if Jac was ready.

_"__Darwin, this is nurse Maconie" _jonny answered the phone.

_"__hi, jonny its joseph I Jac ready for theatre?" _joseph asked.

_"__yeah, ill got her now…oh, listen… um I don't thinks Jac's too well she said she had indigestion but I don't think she's telling the truth" _jonny told joseph still slightly concerned for her.

_"__Oh, ok thank you jonny, bye" _joseph really didn't want Jac preforming the procedure now but he had no choice. He hung up the phone and scrubbed in again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a really short chapter but I will update again tomorrow**

As joseph and Jac were scrubbing up Jac still didn't feel herself. They soon entered theatre and were about to start the procedure. As they got further into the operation Jac could feel herself getting back to normal and the constant pain had gone, however there were the odd sharp pains that would shoot across her belly but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The rest of the procedure flew bye pretty quickly. Jac was just about to roll up the stomach to form the new oesophagus, when all of sudden the machines started to go off, bleeping in high pitches at ten to the dozen , as Jac let go of the scalpel and it fell slicing open the soft flesh around the ribcage and her hands flew to her abdomen.

"JAC?!" joseph cried, but she could do nothing but groan.

"Right, Stephanie, can you help Ms Naylor while I deal with the bleed? "Joseph instructed.

The young scrub nurse was a bit bewildered and slightly scared as to how to deal with the ice queen Jac Naylor. But she helped none the less. The nurse supported Jac by the arm as she guided her to sit down on the floor resting on the wall while joseph dealt with the bleed. As the nurse did this she noticed a crimson red mark on the back of her scrub coat that was expanding rapidly. Jac, oblivious to this, slid herself down the wall with the help of Stephanie.

Jac was becoming noticeably paler and fixing the bleed was harder than joseph originally thought. The pain for the consultant was now becoming excruciating and she was exhausted from fighting the pain. The nurse went to comfort Jac and as she stepped forward to crouch down she heard a faint splash she looked down; blood! Jac had lost a dangerous amount of blood that was now a puddle she was sitting in. god knows how she was still conscious the nurse thought, but she thought too soon.

"joseph" Jac muttered in a voice far from her own before she passed out.

"Mr Bryn she's lost too much blood what do I do?!" the nurse scared fear dripping from every word.

"Page Mr Hanssen in the meantime nurse smith come here and suture the bleed" joseph said to Stephanie then instructing another scrub nurse and walking over to Jac.

**I'm stuck now any ideas would be greatly appreciated please red and review**


End file.
